Between the Minds
by Rogue31
Summary: Set after the events of ‘Dark Horizon II’ Rogue didn’t recover as she did in the cartoon. Lost in the chaos of her mind, even the worlds strongest telepathic is unable to reach her. Leaving only a certain Cajun to help her.
1. Part 1

Summary: Set after the events of 'Dark Horizon II' Rogue didn't recover as she did in the cartoon. Lost in the chaos of her mind, even the worlds strongest is unable to reach her. Leaving only one person truly connected to her to help her.   
  
Disclaimer: Never have, never will own em'.  
  
Not with that attitude.  
  
Shut up stupid moral voice...thing.  
  
Hey! Don't make me come out there.  
  
Oh yeah. Well why don't you...OW!   
  
Remember think happy thoughts.  
  
I got it, how about beating the crap out of y...OW!  
  
Happy thoughts.  
  
...uh...owning the X-Men?  
  
There you go. See you can own the X-Men. You just have to be positive.  
  
Yes and everyone that is positive will have all there dreams come true.  
  
(Okay enough weirdness on with the fiction.)  
  
Between the Minds  
  
Professor Xavier, the world's most power telepathic, could not reach her. Since the Acolytes, Brotherhood, and X-Men had recovered from the mighty blast from Apocalypse that had knocked them all off guard, allowing Apocalypse to escape with no resistance, he had drained Rogue both mentally and physically which in turn permitted him to fully recover.   
  
Hank had checked her status from the moment they were assembled onto the Blackbird; his only medical advice was for the Professor to try to help the young mutant in her coma like condition. But that came to no avail. Hoping that rest was all she needed Xavier and Hank decided to give her some time in the infirmary. They had checked on her periodically, Hank with medical checkups and Xavier with telepathic checkups, each unable to reach the lost X-Man.  
  
Professor Xavier had spent many long and exhausting hours linked with Rogue, but her mind was a cluster of chaos that it seemed near impossible for her recover except on her own. Though Xavier knew deep down he could help the girl but that would, in the end, mentally destroy her and he wasn't about to allow that. Rogue was strong; both physically and as far as mentally she had one of the strongest minds he had ever encountered. If she didn't there would be no way for her to recover from the people she absorbed with her mutant power.  
  
Every day from that day on he would wake up and find himself by her side shortly there after and sporadically throughout the day, hoping to find a new condition from her current state. But as each day and each mental link passed by Xavier started slowly loosing hope of her recovery.   
  
It had been nearly a month since then and Rogue still lay dormant in the infirmary bed. Every X-Men, especially Logan and Kurt, had visited her, hoping their presence would spark a reaction, but it never did.  
  
...........................................................................................  
  
Deep inside her chaotic mind Rogue was a lost child, a child of seven.   
  
There were a couple of other times when this same situation happened where Rogue would, in her mind, turn back to age seven, reverting to the one time she had gotten lost as a child.   
  
She and Irene had gone to the town's parade and in the midst of the excitement and the crowd they had gotten separated. It took Rogue a while to notice of the predicament she was soon in. The rest of the day she spent huddled in one of the allies, too scared to try and look for Irene. The woman that was practically her mother had found her a little after sun down. A policeman carried, by that time, the exhausted girl home for Irene. That was the one and only time Rogue had ever gotten lost.   
  
She had mentally created that lost child once her powers had manifested. It wasn't until she had absorbed Kurt's powers for the first time that she truly had to battle with her mind as she became mentally lost. The second time it happened was when she had a power surge after she found out about Mystique being her adopted mother.   
  
In those two occurrences she was going through a sort of natural evolution, this time Mesmero had taken over her mind and Apocalypse had drained her weakening her already fragile state. That in turn made her recovery near impossible without help, help from one who she was linked to.   
  
Only one person, one man could save her from the forever ness of her mystified mind. The connection and care between two destined pairs was all that was needed to save the mind of one.   
  
While the young Rogue was huddled in the darkest corner of a twelve foot deep hole, above her the sun was setting. Soon she would be found, by someone who cared for her.   
  
.......................................................................................  
  
Remy had sensed the link when they first met during their battle that involved the Sentinel, which led to the discovery of mutants amongst Homo sapiens. But the mental resistance she held up between him and her rather 'hostile' attitude towards him since then kept him at bay.  
  
But now he felt her confusion, her loneliness and it wounded him deep within his heart. He had to try and help her, no matter the differences between their designated teams, no matter the cost.  
  
Remy soon found himself on his way to the last place he'd expect, to Professor Xavier's school for the gifted.   
  
..........................................................................................  
  
Logan had just returned from the garage. He had been working endlessly on his motorcycle which kept him busy while his mind raced about Rogue's condition. Normally when he felt this helpless he would leave or find something away from the pain that he felt, but he wouldn't risk leaving the mansion. He had trouble leaving her in the infirmary, not by her side, but the pent up energy he received from those worries would soon get the best of him. He would turn savage on someone or something he knew and he didn't want any of the innocent students at the school to be caught in that moment.  
  
He was about to go into the kitchen and find some food to slice up when he caught the scent of a familiar and unwelcome mutant, Gambit. Claws extended he opened the front door to find the mutant already with his hands up in surrender. "Gambit not here to fight," the boy said.  
  
"Yeah," Logan said, closing in on him.   
  
Remy's expression didn't change at all from the intimidating mutant before him.   
  
"Gambit wants to help Rogue."  
  
"Why would you want to help Rogue?" Logan asked, skeptically.   
  
"Cause, Gambit's been sensing distress signals from her mind. Maybe tink dat chere's calling out to him for help."  
  
"Why you?" Logan demanded.  
  
"Cause, dere's a connection between us. Gambit sensed it from de first time we met till now. Please, Wolverine, Gambit can't stand leaving Rogue in her mind like dis." Logan's claws retracted and he took a step back.  
  
Logan eyed the kid for a long moment before he decided he was telling the truth, or what seemed like it. "All right, but if for one moment I think you're trying anything else," snikt, his claws popped out again, "I'll be havin' gumbo for dinner tonight."  
  
"Fair enough," Gambit said, following Logan into the mansion.   
  
...................................................................................  
  
Inside the infirmary Remy felt the link strengthen, though he had yet to try using his telepathic powers yet, just the closeness between them allowed that.  
  
Remy sat in the chair next to the bed. He reached out and took her hand in his, while Logan stood closely behind him, arms crossed he watched the Acolyte closely. Trust wasn't Logan's strongest suite and with good reason. Hopefully the Acolyte was lying then he could take out his aggression on the Cajun. Logan smirked from the thought.   
  
Closing his eyes Gambit reached out telepathically to Rogue and soon there he was in her mind.   
  
A setting sun was off in the horizon and Remy looked around more intently. He was in the middle of what appeared to be a desert. The dead landscape was covered in sand and the air was dry. Remy started to worry of the lack of life that filled her mind.   
  
'Ironic,' he thought, of the dead setting in her coma like state.   
  
Rogue truly was loosing herself, he had to hurry. He didn't travel very far; it was like the landscape was creating a trail for him to follow. It wasn't long before he found a hole in the ground. Carefully he approached, not wanting to frighten her. Slowly he peeked his head over the side and at the bottom of the hole; in the shadowy corner he was surprised to see the seven year old version of Rogue. The young girl was huddled next to the side, lost and confused.   
  
"Rogue," he called out softly to her. She looked up, trying to recognize the face before her. A small smile crept upon her face.  
  
"Come on, chere, take my hand," he called out.  
  
Hesitantly she stood, reaching out she started for his hand.  
  
"Dat's it. You can do it."  
  
A little more certain this time, she stood and stretched her hand out farther. Their hands   
  
only inches apart, "dat's it, good girl."  
  
Before his eyes he saw her rapidly change from a child to the young adult she was at present time. She smiled as she touched his hand. There, hand in hand he pulled her out of the hole.   
  
....................................................................  
  
In an instant he was back in his own mind, sitting beside her. A second later he heard a soft moan come from Rogue.   
  
Logan was shocked, after all this time after all the long hours and days he worried about Rogue who lay unconscious in the infirmary, now she was conscious again. He knelt beside her on the other side. "Logan?" she called out softly, voice hoarse from lack of use.  
  
Remy felt his heart break a little from the recognition he did not receive from Rogue after he had just helped her. Had she not felt the connection or was she unsure of the feelings she felt for him? Remy figured all this was new to her and again she had just awoke from being unconscious for practically a month, so he couldn't feel too bad. This could be a starting point in their relationship, he had hoped.   
  
Behind him other students started to pile in, all took notice of him but ignored him once they saw Rogue conscious. Remy decided it was time to leave. Today was not the day that Rogue would open up to him and that day he felt was far away, but at least it was there.  
  
As he walked out of the infirmary he stumbled into Professor Xavier who acknowledged Remy with a gratifying smile. "Thank you Remy. I'm sure at the moment this may seem a little insincere but do not be concerned it isn't. One day Rogue will come to terms with her feelings for you and she will realize that her recovery was because of you. So be patient as you have been, she will find you when the time is right," Xavier said, holding out his hand for Remy to shake.   
  
At first Remy didn't accept, but then when he gave himself a moment to think about what the older mutant had said he shook Xavier's hand, thankful for the recognition.   
  
Then he left, not wanting any other encounters. He wanted to be alone in his thoughts.   
  
.................................................................................................  
  
Remy walked in solitude around the area where they had first met. Stopping to re step the same steps he had done at that time. It was then when he turned the corner, where an unexpecting Rogue during the battle, that a hand gripped his shoulder from behind and he turned around to see the last person he had expected to see in front of him, it was Rogue.   
  
So surprised was he by her presence that all he could do was stand there and stare deep into her eyes.   
  
Before he knew what was happening she was leaning in for a kiss. The knowledge of her mutant powers was forgotten as all he wanted to do was that one thing that would have been denied by them if they had been a couple and forever there after. He leaned in too for the kiss. Their lips met and Remy felt her hand pull him in closer for a deeper kiss.   
  
Remy LeBeau had kissed a lot of girls and women in his days but he had never felt a kiss like this. The kiss brought them together beyond physical boundaries as now mentally Rogue had overcome her fear of being close with anyone.   
  
When they broke from the kiss Remy stared into her emerald green eyes and she stared back into his black on red eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here in person, Remy," she said.  
  
Remy smiled, "Remy just glad you're here at all."  
  
They stood hand in hand together, knowing that nothing in the world could interrupt them as they were together in Remy's mind.   
  
For the time being Remy would accept the mental relationship that took the place of a normal relationship. And before her full recovery he would enlist himself as an X-Man.   
  
Today was a giant leap for them. The two major boundaries that had stood in their way, keeping them apart, were no more. As Rogue would recover and Remy would 'transfer' to a new team, now all that was left for them is to allow fate to unravel the future of what has yet to come. The start of a new life was at hand and destiny had a hand to deal.  
  
...............................................................................  
  
Author Note:  
  
Okay the last scene is set in Remy's mind, that's why Rogue was there and that's why they could kiss.   
  
Yep...so, my first X-Men fiction this year, I enjoy receiving reviews from ya all readers so if you'd be so kind as to tell me what ya think. Cheers! 


	2. Part B

What else needed to be said? I ask myself.  
  
I suppose I should have put fin at the bottom of the first chapter since I didn't plan on adding more to it. Well one day I'll learn. So here's what my four reviewers had wanted in their reviews…another chapter! Though I should take wanting more chapters as a good thing but I'm just too damn lazy to write a super long fiction. (Hears cheers in the audience).  
  
Okay, so this will be my humor with the situation of WB canceling a fifth season of X-Men Evolution. Here it goes…  
  
……………………………….......  
  
Between the Minds, part 2  
  
Rogue recovered from her little 'problem' that kept her in the infirmary and in the depths of her mind for a month. She recovered so well in fact that the writer's of X-Men Evolution forgot about her little 'problem' they skipped out entirely on writing that in the episode 'Impact'.  
  
………  
  
Now we fast forward through the fourth season. To make sure we'll all on the same page now readers the final episode of 'Ascension II' has been aired and it is the end of 'Between the Minds, part 1' and this is where our story takes place.  
  
………  
  
Remy had left the Acolytes and Magneto for greener pastures. Sure the old geezer might pop a pipe and the rather odd combination of future X-Men and Brotherhood/on every evil team in the X-Universe would most definitely accept his departure, but deep down they all would, eventually at one time or another, be saddened by his leave, after all he is Gambit. I'd sure as hell would miss him!  
  
Once each remaining member found out about his new allegiance and now rivalry they dealt with their sadness in their own unique way.  
  
Piotr drew a pretty picture of Remy at the X-Mansion with himself at his side. The big guy smiled at his drawing and eyed suspiciously around his room, making sure no one was looking when he hid it under his pillow. He couldn't wait until he found a way to officially become a member of the X-Team. Once he got his damn green card.  
  
Sabretooth took his aggression out on his special little scratching post. Once that was demolished he tore apart his room. Kitty litter now covering his room, Sabretooth let his tears fall as he thought about the good old times…the times…the fact that Gambit USED to be on the same team as him. Now he sided with his nemesis Wolverine.   
  
'MEOW' he took out the wall, hissing at any by passers that witnessed his sudden odd behavior.  
  
St. John did what he did best. He got his shinny little zippo out and started burning any flammable objects that caught his eye. He laughed madly (almost like the 'creepy thin man' from Charlie's Angels) did when he…laughed. It was until the men in the white jackets came and took the Pyromaniac away. That fixed his little red wagon.   
  
Magneto…well Magneto being the old guy he is had a stroke from the devastating news. He is now in the hospital hoping for a recovery at all. (See if the writer's can get him out of that one! Muhaha!)  
  
…………  
  
Remy watched in gleefulness as the gates of Xavier's mansion opened for him. In the distance in a meadow of grass and flowers the entire household came frolicking out to greet him.   
  
He smiled as he skipped to meet them in the middle of the pretty surroundings. After he hugged each and every member of the team his eyes sparkled as he saw Rogue standing across the meadow who smiled idiotically as corny love music played over the fields.   
  
Remy raced over to greet her and she him. Their progress slowed by the slow motion that they had to endure to suspend the moment and make all the viewers and readers feel all warm and fuzzy on the insides.  
  
They hugged and giggled and laughed and frolicked. After all that, they skipped off, hand in hand, into the sunset. Who would have thought such a wonderful ending to the new beginning of a new life for the Evolution Rogue and Remy.  
  
Tra-la-la! The End!  
  
……………………………….............  
  
So yeah, wrote this in like 45 minutes, hope it's funny and I hoped you all enjoyed it.  
  
Any cynical readers out there, come now I'm sure each of us has wanted to see Remy and Rogue skip off into the sunset at one point or another…and Piotr with his little gay moment (not bashing him. I love Piotr, especially in the movie. Woof!) and Pyro with his white men taking him away moment and Sabretooth with a bash and of course Magneto with his 'I'm old' moment.  
  
There! Everyone is happy!  
  
fin 


End file.
